Episode 4179 (18th April 1997)
Plot Alma is alarmed to find Don is driving the taxi as she knows he hasn't got a licence. Vera gives Tricia a hard time about moving out. Tricia tells her she'd be a fool to let Ray go as he's the only chance she's got of having a family life. Gail and Audrey visit Mavis and try to comfort her about losing Derek. Jim tries to help Andy off drink by inviting him to join him in a drinking session, saying he'll match him drink for drink. Alma gets frightened when Don drives past Weatherfield Quays and refuses to let her out of the car. He likes being in control. He tells her that he wants her to feel useless as he does, as Mike has caused him to feel. He tells her he laughed when he set fire to the factory, unnerving her, telling her he wished Mike had burnt in the fire. Chris hopes that Angie will sleep with him as he's given her a great evening but she refuses, making him angry. Alma tries to raise help on the taxi radio but Don rips it out of the car and orders her out of the car onto wasteland. He drags her out, kicking and screaming. She fears he's going to rape her, disgusting him so he hits her. Andy isn't impressed by Jim getting drunk and trying to make him see sense. Jim tells him he used to be proud of him but isn't anymore. Alma wrenches herself free of Don and runs away from him. He chases her in the taxi, cornering her in a back street and forcing her back into the car. Mike enjoys his evening out with Frances Stillman and is in no hurry to get home. Chris is confused when Angie refuses to go to bed with him. She is angry that he thought he could win her over by cooking her a meal. Tricia tells Vera she views her like a mother but refuses to stay just so she can have Brad at home. Vera realises she can't stop her leaving. Don tells Alma he's driving her home but says Mike won't want her anymore as she's dirty and rubbish. She tries to get control of the situation by telling him she now understands how much Mike hurt him. She tells him he's right; Mike cheated him out of the garage. Andy lays into Jim for pretending to be drunk whilst throwing most of the drink down the sink. Jim hits back by saying he's got nothing to live for and starts to drink for real. Andy gets upset and tells him he can't bear it when Jim drinks as he loves him. Jim tells him he's getting his own back; he watched whilst Andy threw his career away now Andy can watch him throw everything away. Don fears that he'll get locked away because he kidnapped Alma. She swears she won't tell anyone but he doesn't believe her. Andy apologises to Jim for hurting him so much and tells him he won't give up his studies. Don tells Alma she's as bad as Mike and deserves to die. He drives the taxi straight into the River Irwell at the Quays, with them both inside it. Cast Regular cast *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Chris Collins - Matthew Marsden *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Jamie Armstrong - Joseph Gilgun *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington Guest cast *Frances Stillman - Kim Vithana *Taxi Controller - Jimmy Hibbert *Passer-By - Paul Walker (Uncredited) Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Italian restaurant *Weatherfield Quays *Unknown roads in Weatherfield Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *Andy Bradford was credited as the Stunt Arranger on this episode, with Stunts by: Daniela Biernat, Stuart Clark, Ray De-Haan and Richard Hammett. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A taxi ride for Alma turns into a nightmare. Chris and Angie spend a cosy night in. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,050,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. Category:1997 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD